The long range purpose of this project is to increase our understanding of the basic mechanisms of electrolyte movement across the endolymph-perilymph barrier in the guinea pig cochlea under normal conditions and under the influence of physical and chemical agents. The aim of current work is to study ototoxic effects of furosemide and bromate on the cochlear potentials and ionic concentrations of the cochlear fluids.